Gas turbine engines typically comprise a fan delivering air into a compressor section where the air is compressed before being delivered into a combustion section. In the combustion section the air is mixed with fuel and ignited to provide propulsion for the aircraft. Combustion products pass downstream over turbine rotors which are driven to rotate by the combustion products. A lubricating system provides oil to engine bearings, gears and other components within the engine.
The present disclosure is directed to an oil control module for a gas turbine jet aircraft lubricating system in which various components of the lubricating system are condensed within the module, thereby eliminating numerous oil tubes and connections.